My Secret Job
by Avengers Assemble GO
Summary: Based off of the Ravenhearst Game one Bladebreaker is called back to the mysterious house in order to uncover more of its past. Will he succeed? Read to find out. No Flamers, Rating is for safety reasons.


AAG: First Beyblade Fanfic *smiles*

Based on: The return to Ravenhearst Game & Beyblade  
>Rating T for now<br>No Flamers (I know its not the best as I wrote it while playing the actual game!)

* * *

><p>The whistled loudly around as he wrote in his journal, he really ought to thank Kenny for teaching him how to write! Back during the chinese tournament he hadn't been able much which was how his genius friend knew of his illiteracy and offered to teach him. Currently he was sitting in his car, a run down beetle of all things, outside a building that had there not been a large gap between tournaments he would have refused to return to. <em>Ravenhearst Manor<em>. He didn't have very many memories of his last visit to the place, he had been exploring as a young teenager back then but now he was sixteen, a blader for goodness sake! He was becoming world famous for his skills in the dish, though it was his many skills outside of the dish that made him infamous. Others would have thought that he'd have split personality disorder with all the different 'versions' there were of him. He knew that he didn't have such a disorder though he could see why some would think so. His entire persona did change with each different out fit that he wore. Currently he was in a black business suit, his detective badge hanging proud on his pocket. Sunglasses covered his eyes despite the lack of an actual need for them since the heavens had opened up as he neared the the old gothic gates of the manor.

He moved a few strands of his hair from his face, usually in a ponytail and vasty covered he had plaited it then tied it into a bun at the back of his head. A long green ribbon keeping it in its place. His body quivered, the hair on his arms standing on end. Was it just him or was he being watched by unseen eyes? His bit-beast hung around his neck on a simple string fashioned into a necklace. Well he couldn't leave the beast in its blade in case his car was spotted and the item stolen!

'_I once again visit __Ravenhearst Manor_ _by orders of the Queen this time to further investigate the disturbing place. I may not remember much from my last visit but from what I can recall I would have thought it would have been the end of the story. The century old building still seemed to contain some secrets according to the queen and her advisors. I have the feeling that I will be coming into contact with those crazy doors of Charles's. Strange how I remember my foes name the most clearly! It was those doors that started… from what I can recall._

I think I had freed the soul of not only the manors namesake Emma Ravenhearst but also that of her murderer Charles Dalimar!

_After departing the manor the first time barely conscious I think I was threatened to be forever hunted and haunted by the man. Why though eludes me as I am still just a teenager! I must work quickly… don't want his spirit finding out that I have returned to this horrible place!'_ He finished writing and stuck his journal into his jacket pocket. He exited his car not caring for the rain which immediately began to soak through his clothes and hair. One quick look at the scene before him told him everything that he needed to know. There was a security system which most likely housed the key but in order to get to it he'd have to unscrew the cover and possibly solve the puzzle within. Glancing around him he easily spotted a wrench amongst the leaves of the nearby foliage.

He quickly opened the small contraption and frowned at the four coloured wires that greeted him. What was it that Kenny told him? Oh yes along then up! The blue one went two along the up two, green was four along up one, yellow one along three up and finally red two along and one up. Only thing he'd have to do now would be to push the small glowing button at the bottom of the contraction.

Firmly pressing in the rubbery button he wasn't surprised to see a small silver key fall out of the slot, grinning to himself he picked it up noting the coolness of the metal in his much warmer hand and proceeded to the gate. Inserting and turning the key he took a step back when the rusted gates opened themselves. The temperature around him dropped causing him to draw his jacket around him all the more tighter. A ghostly image soon manifested before him. A woman that he felt he knew smiled at him.

"Thank you for returning to the ominous place" She started speaking her voice warm and kind despite her obvious effects on the atmosphere. "while my soul is free there are others who remained bound to him. Find the secret passage within the manor and free those who remain bound to him before he returns. Be warned that you are in grave danger! Follow me!" She finished waving him in and turning her body vanishing into thin air as quickly as she had appeared. He stood there frozen unsure if he should take his next step. was he ready to do mental battle against Charles again? He shook his head, clearing his mind of his doubts and stepped forward.

The stairway that greeted him just beyond the gate looked worn out, unstable. Cracks were visible from a distance, statues stood along the sides along with a well and a fountain. Charles, it would seem, was a collector in unusual art work. A gothic fence stood on either side of the stairwell almost as though to guide him to the main building.

The three story building felt as welcoming as a policeman in the middle of the night. Lights blared from the ground floor making him frown all the more deeply, should they be glowing in such a fashion? He climbed the stairs not caring from the amount of times he slipped. The closer he grew to the main building the more he felt the urge to turn on his heels and run. A raven and an all black cat greeted him at the front porch, an old rocking chair swayed in the wind. Many things caught his eye at first glance from the almost hidden object under the cats paw to whatever was being hidden in the crows nest in the buildings lower roof. A notice on the door attracted a small amount of attention. He could guess what it would say, it wouldn't take a genius to know that the house was dangerous to be around.

Figuring that he ought to give the doorway a closer look he soon spotted what looked like a typewriter key, the letter 'V'. What would such a thing be doing on the boards which held the door closed so firmly? His instincts told him to keep a hold of it and those very instincts had yet to steer him wrong. Without a second thought he pocketed the item and looked elsewhere. A chest lay open to his left perhaps he could find something useful there? he quickly marched over hearing the floorboards creak under his weight. Within the chest lay an assortment of items not many proved to be valuable looking to his case all except a brick. A brick you ask? Well he'd need to get into the building somehow and since he saw no crowbar a brick would prove to be just as good. He could get break a window!

He turned around spotting a path leading up to a garden area. Along the way lay a ladder… he smirked to himself as he moved to gather it into his arms, the brick now in a pocket of his jacket. No he could finally check out that crows nest!

He climbed the ladder slowly not trusting the wood to carry his weight upon it. The nest for the most part was tidy, a couple of eggs and some feathers were the first things he saw however on closer inspection he came eye to eye with… well a human eye! The brown iris stared back at him unseeing, the pupil dilated. Very fine blood vessels lined the white around the iris. It made him feel sick but all the same he lifted the organ, the optic nerve dangled from the back as he held the soft gently within his hand. Would he need this? Why did he think that he might just? He carefully wrapped it up and placed it within his breast pocket not enjoying how it felt against his chest. He lowered himself from the ladder and continued onwards to the garden area.

A couple of statues guarded a doorway encased with vines and flowers, a waterfall ran not far from a gentlemanly looking statue. At his feet lay several items of what appeared to be tossed bits of trash. Though he knew that he may always find something of use with the pile. Crouching he looked through the pile grimacing at the insects that scurried from his hands. Another eyeball stared up at him as he went through the pile, there was no way that he wouldn't need them now right? Twice he found an eyeball in two very different parts of the outside of the house. He quickly pocketed this eyeball as well. With this thought in mind he turned and hurried to the only unboarded window that he had seen within reach, he now needed to get inside!

The window was locked from the inside so without a second thought he pulled out the brick and broke the glass. Well he had little choice! A fire burned brightly and warmly, the wood cracking as it burnt. Who had stocked it? No matter he was grateful for the heat and stood in front of the blaze for several long minutes simply soaking up the heat that radiated from the flames. Mildew and mold hung in the air and a thick layer of dust covered the vintage furniture. Old black and white photos were on proud display on the walls, a shine stole his attention from the pictures. A crow bar! This was proving to be easier than he thought! Not hesitating his lifted the metal up and proceeded back to the creaking floorboards outside.

Before he could get anywhere near the floorboards however a machine belt caught his eye, why would he need that for? No matter he picked it up anyways and wore it over his suit. He then slammed the crowbar into the floor easily lifting the board from its place and would you believe there staring right back at him was a _**third**_ eye! he had to bite back a groan as he did the same as the other two and pocketed the eye for possible future usage.

Sighing he went back inside noting the cat who hissed at him as he tried to get at whatever was under its paw. Nor he or his beast were able to convince it to release the item under its paw. He went back inside and searched the room more thoroughly this time. A door with a strange lock stood at the back of the room, three empty holes stared at him. The one that had something in it seemed unfocused. Turning the lever he soon gasped as an eye blinked at him. What the f-k!? He carefully inserted all of the eyes that he had gathered and turned the levers until the all came into focus. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was beyond the door or not, he knew he had to go inside in order to continue but would he like what may lie behind said door? Once the door opened he breathed a sigh of relief a t the sight of an old fashioned kitchen!

Stepping inside he felt the sensation of being watched wash over him again, dust lined the counters and fresh water footprints were on the floor. The vintage oven was wrapped in chains and locked tightly. a pair of shears was all that he found in the cupboards. On the shelves lay one lump of stinky cheese. Perhaps he could find a mouse which would give the cat something to do thus allowing him access to the hidden item under its paw! With his new plan in mind he dashed outside barely seeing himself throwing the cheese, catching the mouse then releasing said mouse near the cat. It was only a loud meow that he snapped out of his trance like state and saw the cat running off a key lying where the cat had been. That was what it had been sitting on? A key?!

He went back inside finding a towel where one hadn't been before, he dried his face and clothes as best as he could leaving the towel on his head as he unlocked the ovens padlock revealing… gardening gloves? Did someone have dementia before this house was abandoned? Oh well it was only benefitting him in the long run! He went back outside once more and cut a rose from the nearby foliage. The area was lush with plants so he figured that one rose wouldn't hurt. He walked back round to the door in the garden and placed the rose (for safe keeping within the female statues hands. As he did so a moon pendant fell from her neck! What the…? He picked it up and placed it in the pocket that once housed the brick. He went to the doors not believing his eyes. The plant life was shrinking back in on itself! Revealing the door which opened once free from the plants which held it shut. Beyond he could see a grassy path and yet more statues!

The path led to a cemetery on a cliff face, in the distance he could see a shipwreck and a lighthouse. A puzzle lay within the bark of a tree, circles seeming to make up a current to some light bulbs…

'_I wonder what would happen if I got the lights to work?'_ he thought to himself as he began to fiddle with the rings. He gained a few static shocks as he moved the rings but eventually he had succeeded in lighting up up all of the light bulbs! The rings shrank into the tree revealing a sun pendant. Ok this place was creeping him out now! He walked back inside the building at a brisk pace and sat down on a dust covered seat to gather his thoughts. So far he had found three eyeballs and made usage of them. and now pendants? He looked closely at the fireplace seeing indents within its walls. were they meant to house the pendants? He carefully placed the objects within the holes and fell over back onto his butt as the entire room began to shake. The very fire in front of him fell forming a stairway leading into what he assumed was the basement. Had he just found the secret passage so soon? Before he could gather his bearings and stand up to investigate further his phone rang loudly making him jump in surprise.

"hello?" he questioned as he answered the small handheld device, he voice sounded weak and frightened to his own ears

"Ray are you ok? Will you be meeting us in Las Vegas?"...

* * *

><p>AAG: There we are my first chapter of this Beyblade Fanfic...<p> 


End file.
